Date Night
by hawklies
Summary: Christian forgot date night, Edge isn't happy. *Rated T for cursing, contains Slash. EdgexChristian, onesided ChristianxEvan.


Name: Date Night  
Author: Princess Yori~  
Genre: Romance  
Summary: Christian forgot date night, Edge isn't happy.  
Pairings: ChristianxEdge, onesided ChristianxEvan  
Rating: T for cursing.

Warnings: Slash, Cursing, Slight violence (really, it's not even worth the warning.)

S/N: I use their wrestling names, because it's not AdamxJay it's EdgexChristian, surprisingly THERE IS A DIFFERENCE. One is a character, the other is a person. I will not change it, if it annoys you, that's too bad, stop reading. It appears I cannot stress this enough.

* * *

Christian would admit to being pouty, even a little bit angry, but he _wasn't_ wrong. He stuck to that, and dropped down onto the nearest chair. Edge was off bitching about _everything_ and anything that happened to pop into his mind, and Christian was waiting. Waiting for Edge to cool off and come back so they could talk like civilized people, but that probably wouldn't happen until Randy and whoever else Edge allied himself with, kicked him out of the locker room. Then, maybe a few hours later, Edge would come to his senses. First he'd have to throw his childish fit, and then throw another whenever people got fed up with him. He might even spear something. So, Christian just waited. Arms crossed and defiant, he refused to move from the spot in which he sat, which was about twenty feet down from the locker room. He wasn't about to go in there and hear Edge bitch, he had received enough of that already—besides, it might lead to him being the thing that got speared, and that didn't sound like very much fun.

He forgot one tiny little date and Edge turned into a raging…chick. Okay, so the date wasn't tiny, at least apparently not to Edge, since when did he care about that stuff anyway? It happened every other week; you'd think a guy could get some slack if he mixed up the weeks once or twice. Christian groaned and stared up at the ceiling, this would come up in later fights. Edge was picky about things; he'd remember the slightest detail, like the one time Christian had gotten the wrong type of coffee, two years ago. Yes, he still heard about that. Or the other time he forgot to book the hotel room so they wound up staying with friends in theirs. Why he was still around was a mystery, maybe he liked the abuse, or maybe he just really liked Edge. Somebody had to put up with Edge's insanity.

"What's the matter with you?" Christian glanced down from the ceiling, to Evan, who was standing there in front of him, with a bag slung over his shoulder, and a lollipop in his mouth.

"Haven't been in the locker room yet have you?"

Evan glanced down pointedly at his street clothes to answer Christian, before setting down in the chair beside him. Evan was one of those people, who, even if you knew they weren't, would forever remain an innocent virgin type you wanted to jump in a dark alley way and do terrible things to. As these types generally were, Evan was oblivious to what he did to the poor guys, and gals, standing around him. Christian probably would have already done said horrible things to Evan, if he wasn't afraid of Edge's wrath raining down upon the two of them. He was more worried for Evan, since he knew he could handle Edge. He studied Evan for a moment more, before Evan pulled the candy out of his mouth, and then Christian had to turn away, before he forgot about Edge's wrath.

"So what's up?" Evan tried again, persistent little thing, wasn't he?

"Edge is pissed because I forgot what week we had our stupid date night thing," He leaned forward resting his head in his hand. "Is it really such a big deal?"

"'Stupid'?" Evan inquired, it sounded like he had the sucker back in his mouth, Christian tried to avoid the visual. "Well, if you're out here moping about it, it can't be all _that_ stupid."

"I'm not moping!" Okay, maybe he was still in denial about the pouting thing. Evan laughed.

It wasn't like he forgot on purpose or anything, but Edge still blamed him. He had to admit, that kind of hurt, he hadn't wanted to piss Edge off. Edge however twisted it to make Christian angry too, and therefore say more things he didn't mean, because then he _did_ want to piss him off. It was a mess, and until Edge calmed down, and Christian got over his angst, it would remain a mess.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Christian said, more thinking out loud than asking.

"Apologize?"

"Why should I be the one to apologize when he's the one in there saying nasty things about me?"

Evan sighed beside him, shifting to stand up. Christian glanced up as Evan tossed away the remaining lollipop stick. Evan looked at him for a moment, Christian thought he was missing something, something Evan knew and he didn't.

"You two have a lot of issues," Evan shook his head, as if waving away a headache he didn't even begin to have. "Apologize, and then tell him that he hurt your feelings."

"That simple huh?" Christian buried his head in his hand again, as Evan walked off.

xxx

Christian leaned against the doorway, patiently waiting for Edge to gather up his things. They were the last ones in the locker room; and Christian had the sinking feeling that someone somewhere planned this. He was tempted to spite them and let the perfect opportunity to apologize, or beat the shit out of each other, pass. However, it was the perfect opportunity, especially if they decided to resort to violence, which still wasn't out of the question. He had given Edge space, which was the best thing to do should you ever piss him off, and now it was time to confront him. He just felt like procrastinating a little longer. Edge, in his street clothes again, straightened back up from his position over his bag, casually glancing over to Christian, who had his bag on the ground outside of the locker room.

"Edge," Christian started, if they didn't have the conversation now it was going to be an awkward ride to the hotel room, and even more awkward at the hotel.

"Christian," Edge responded, as a slight stab at his hesitation. So, still pissed, that was good to know.

"Look I'm sorry alright? I screwed up, and I forgot, simple as that, I won't make any excuses I accept it," He watched Edge, who while Christian had been talking had picked up his bag, and was now staring directly at him. "I'm sorry."

He stressed that point, trying to will Edge to believe him.

"…" Was his response. He felt the heat of sudden frustration build inside of him, _he was trying_, and Edge refused to acknowledge even that.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Do you want me to beg or somethin'? Get on my knees and ask for redemption? I mean, fuck Edge! You could at least say something," Christian pushed himself up off the wall, slightly angry, mostly wounded. Though he couldn't say it wasn't to be expected, Edge was neurotic, but sometimes he just wanted to throw him through a table. "Say something damnit!"

He crossed the room, grabbing Edge by his shirt, and forcing him against the nearest wall. So, he could be a little irrational at times too, but he was pissed. Edge stared at him, possibly amused, willingly allowing Christian to keep him pinned to the wall. They remained in silence for several long seconds, and then Christian's anger evaporated. He released Edge's shirt, keeping his hands flat against his chest, and leaning his head against his shoulder, staring to the tiled floor of the locker room. Edge reacted slowly, placing his arms around Christian, comforting.

Christian listened to Edge breathing, feeling immensely better about their situation as time ticked by. The silence wasn't aggravating anymore, though he wasn't objecting to Edge interrupting the quiet to apologize for the things he called him. He didn't figure it would happen; Edge only apologized when he got something out of it, or if he really screwed up. That had only happened once in their relationship, and really it was just bad luck on Edge's part. Most of the time Christian could handle Edge's shit, that week had just been impossibly stressful, and so Christian walked out. They avoided discussing that moment in their relationship at all costs, but in the end it proved Edge wasn't just using Christian to take out aggressions, he really did appreciate him.

He felt less angsty, leaning on Edge, almost like nothing had happened between the two. He let his eyes slide closed, relying on his other senses to convey the moment to him. He liked it there, and maybe that was why he stayed. Eventually it all worked out, and they went back to being their unconventional selves, and everyone in the locker room relaxed because Edge returned to a normal human being instead of a raging ball of insanity. Christian guessed they both had a tendency to overreact to situations.

"Christian," Edge murmured, kind of like a question.

"Hm?"

"I love you."


End file.
